La leyenda de deirdre
by lula isa cullen
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Mi AI es Alexandra Cullen Hale. "Esta historia cuenta el amor de Deirdre y Naois que traspasaron las lineas del tiempo reencarnando en Isabella y Edward para al fin estar juntos. Venciendo todo. Hasta a una legandaria criatura"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de crepúsculo ni de las leyendas que se utilizaron para este fic.

Capitulo 1:

En Irlanda, hace ya mucho tiempo, el rey Connacher, de la familia Ulster, se encontraba en el Gran Salón de su palacio subido a una tarima hecha con madera de viejos robles. Finalizado ya el día, el crepúsculo marcaba el comienzo de Samhain. Más de mil personas se había congregado y reinaba una alegre algarabía mientras los criados del rey se preparaban para la primera noche de fiesta. Los caballeros del rey, los Caballero de la Rama Roja, habían dejado sus armas y sus cotas de malla para unir sus voces entonando canciones de grandes aventuras. A pesar del regocijo imperante, Cathbad, el druida, se encontraba solo en la ventana arqueada de piedra contemplando con mirada distante el otro mundo. Tan sólo Malcom, el arpista del rey, se sentía tranquilo, pues tenía a su esposa Elva embarazada. Estaban sentados los dos en un rincón oscuro del gran salón, conversando cariñosamente en susurros.

El rey Connacher alzó su cuerno de vino con ademán de grandeza. Cuando ya se disponía a pedir que comenzase la ceremonia, se oyó un penetrante grito y la estancia quedó en completo silencio. Los caballeros más veteranos desenvainaron sus armas, prestos a la lucha.

- No os movais - ordenó el rey -. No deis un solo paso hasta que no sepamos la causa de este ruido.

Cathbad avanzó hacia el gran salón y alzó su bastón. Se quitó la capucha de la capa y sus cabellos plateados reflejaron el claro de luna. Su rostro, arrugado como una manzana en invierno, se alzó pausadamente y le dijo al rey:

- He estado observando esta semana las nubes, la edad de la luna y las posiciones de las estrellas. Se acercó después al lugar en que estaba echada Elva. Le puso la mano sobre el vientre y dijo:

-Es el bebé el que ha gritado. No es un bebé corriente. Es una niña de gran belleza y su nombre será Deirdre. De su belleza surgirá una afilada espada que partirá el árbol de Ulster. Los reyes querrán desposarse con ella y será un desastre. La Rama Roja se dividirá y habrá luchas y guerras por su causa.

Dicho esto, se retiró de nuevo a su contemplación del firmamento.

-¡Que muera esa niña!- gritó uno de los caballeros - ¿No vale acaso menos la vida de un niño que la destrucción de muchos? ¿Qué decis vos, rey Connacher?

El rey sabia que las profecias del druida eran exactas, pero la curiosidad que le produjo una belleza tan extraordinaria pudo más que él. Se dirigió a los presentes y dijo, con voz sosegada:

-No es bueno que los padres vean morir a un hijo. Y tampoco yo debo provocar dolor en el corazón de mis invitados.- Muchos se agitaron, murmurando entre ellos, nada convencidos.

-Esta niña nacerá - continuo el rey - La mandaré criar en un lugar apartado y yo mismo me desposaré con ella cuando crezca. Estando a mi cargo y siendo despues mi esposa no podrá causar rivalidad ni daño alguno. Así conseguiré eludir la profecia.

A las dos semanas nació la niña Deirdre. Antes de que transcurriera un año, el rey hizo construir sobre la ladera de un monte alejado una casa de piedra con el techo de paja. Se plantó alrededor de la choza una estupenda huerta rodeada de un muro circular. Deirdre viviría allí cuidada por Levarcham, una joven narradora de historias que gozaba de la confianza del monarca y que también se había criado en casa del rey Connacher. El rey confiaba en ella más que en nadie.

Deirdre se crió en los amplios terrenos de caza. Levarcham le enseñó cuanto sabía sobre hierbas, flores, árboles y cielos y también le enseñó a tocar el arpa y a cantar. Deirdre se iba haciendo más paciente y bondadosa cada día. Tenía el pelo carmesí y la piel del color de la miel, como una orquídea dorada. Las mejillas, los labios y las puntas de los dedos mostraban un leve tono de carmín. Contemplarla era descubrir que la mirada se deslizaba, como queriendo aferrar algo de ella que no encajaba con lo demás. Estimulaba la imaginación con miradas o gestos que otorgaban significado especial a los objetos corrientes. Si se arrodillaba para acariciarle la cabeza a un buen perro de caza, se tenía la sensación de que todos los animales eran bondadosos. Su cuerpo revelaba la fuerza de su corazón y era como una mina sin fondo donde poder explorar incesantemente la vida.

Un día del otoño en que Deirdre cumplía quince años, Levercham le dijo que, una vez cumplidos los dieciseis, se casaría con el rey en la primavera siguiente. Eso la entristeció y la hizo deprimirse. Levercham compendía su desazón.

-De todas formas, tendrás que casarte con el rey - le dijo-. Será el gran honor de tu vida.

Deirdre suspiraba y se negaba a comer. Un día, sentada de madrugada junta a la ventana, Deirdre contemplaba una nevada inusualmente temprana. Un grupo de cuervos descendió de pronto a la huerta y uno de ellos se posó en la nieve para darle picotazos a una hermosa manzana que acababa de caer.

-Vaya - dijo Deirdre-, ese cuervo se parece al hombre que vi anoche en sueños. Tenía el pelo oscuro como las cornejas, la piel blanca como la nieve y las mejillas rojas como esa manzana. Él será mi marido.-. Pero Levercham la llamó, haciendo que se apartara de la ventana, y aquella visión se convirtió en un recuerdo.

Tras aquel invierno de cielos grises y trémulos llegó la primavera. Una mañana en que había salido a coger flores silvestres con Levercham a hora temprana, Deirdre oyó una voz que cantaba alegremente, tres cazadores iban por el sendero que bordeaba el lindero más septentrional del bosque real. A Deirdre le pareció encantadora aquella canción, pero los cazadores no repararon en su presencia, viendolos pasar, Deirdre se fijó en el primero de ellos, que también era el más alto. El cazador se adentró de repente en el bosque y los otros dos prosiguieron su camino.

-Es el hombre de mi visión - dijo Deirdre incrédula.

A los pocos segundo no fue capaz de contenerse más y se recogió las faldas a toda prisa para seguir al cazador que se había andentrado en el bosque. Lo encontró en un amplio claro, arriba se extendia una cúpula de altos robles cuyas ramas se extendían de unos a otros sin llegar apenas a tocarse. Notó en el aire una fuerza para ella desconocida. Se acercó al cazador, que la observaba con atención. Deirdre alzó la mirada hacia él, de reojo vio rayos de luz descendientes, aunque a ella le pareció que salian de la tierra en dirección al cielo. Se le aceleró el corazón al acercar su blanco rostro al de él. Aguardó un instante y después le dio un beso e hizo un pequeño discurso en voz baja:

-Te amaré como en épocas pasadas, cuando Dectera amó al arpista verde y se escapó con él para siempre. Mi beso contraría los deseos del rey y me he escapado de casa sin permiso. Con la luna nueva vendrán a llevarme a su palacio para que sea su esposa. Debes llevarme lejos de aquí.

El cazador la miró y dijo:

-Yo soy Naois, el mayor de los hijos de Uisnach. - Nunca había visto semejante belleza y temblaba al hablarle, pues se había percatado de la identidad de la joven a quien tenía en brazos.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la profecía del druida? Todavía te da tiempo a regresar.

-Para mí este momento vale más que diez vidas enteras con Connacher.

A Deirdre le bastó con mirarle a los ojos una sola vez. Naois resolvió allí mismo entregarle su amor.

Huyeron juntos y se reunieron con los hermanos de Naois, Allen y Arden, quienes aunque acogieron de buen grado a Deirdre, temieron por su hermano. Juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían marcharse esa misma noche, por lo que hicieron acopio de provisiones y partieron a toda prisa, trasladándose por mar a su exilio en Alba, es decir, Escocia. Naois, Deirdre, Allen y Arden se instalaron en las fuentes del lago Etive. Construyeron una casa de arcilla roja en lo alto de una cascada y le pusieron por nombre Granian Deirdre, que significa "el soleado hogar de Deirdre". Los montañeses de Argyll dieron la bienvenida a los grandes guerreros. Naois atrapaba salmones en el río y ciervos en el valle y Deirdre pensaba que no podria existir nadie tan satisfecho como ellos. Vivieron felices durante muchas lunas.

En Irlanda, el rey Connacher no tenía ya enemigos, pues los había derrotado con la fuerza de las armas o bien había hecho las paces con ellos, con lo que había afianzado su derecho a gobernar. Su país gozaba de prosperidad, pero él se mostraba inquieto. Dos años después de que Naois se exiliase, acudió una noche a ver a Cathbad. El druida lo escuchó en silencio, pues sabía perfectamente lo que apesadumbraba al rey.

El rey Connacher lo expresó de este modo:

-Nuestros mejores hombres, las tres antorchas gaélicas de Naois, Allen y Arden, no están con nosotros. No es bueno que estén exiliados sólo por causa d euna mujer. Pienso enviar a Fergus mac Roigh para anunciarles que el rey los perdona e invitarlos a volver a Ehmain Macha para una gran fiesta.

-Que así sea- dijo Cathbad.- Y así se hizo.

Fergus llegó al lago Etive tres dias más tarde portando el mensaje del rey y allí Naois le dio la bienvenida. Fergus comentó las noticias de Ulster. Naois, que deseaba volver a casa mas que cualquier otra cosa, sintió una gran nostalgia y fue a ver a Deirdre a un campo verde situado por encima del valle con intención de comunicarle la buena nueva. Al escuchar a Naois, Deirdre se asustó mucho. Siguieron conversando hasta que tan sólo quedó un pálido atisbo de luz en el cielo del oeste, pero Deirdre se dió cuenta de que estaba decidido a marchar y de que nada podría hacer para impedirlo.

-Anoche tuve en sueños esta visión: tres cuervos bajaban hacia nosotros desde Emhain Macha. Traían en sus picos tres gotas de miel y se iban con tres gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué significado tiene ese sueño?

-Significa que Fergus viene a ofrecernos una paz dulce como la miel, pero las tres gotas de sangre sois Allen, Arden y tú. Connacher es un adulador y la miel es una trampa mortal. - A pesar de aquella visión Naois decidió regresar a Irlanda.

- Dejaremos a un lado nuestras diferencias - le dijo Naois a Deirdre - zarparemos mañana por la mañana. - Deirdre pasó la noche entre sollozos y casi no concilió el sueño.

Por la mañana se reunieron en la costa y Deirdre subió a bordo. Partieron a hora temprana y la niebla se entremezcló con el cielo, adquiriendo la costa de Alba un color azul y después azul claro hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiéndola de vista. A medianoche brillaba ya la luna llena sobre las velas y el viento tiraba de las cuerdas. Deirdre sacó el arpa y entonó una suave canción. Su tristeza hizo callar a los hermanos, que alzaron los ojos al cielo mientras ella cantaba, tendiendo sus corazones a los astros.

Por fin pudieron contemplar el amanacer sobre los blancos acantilados del norte de Irlanda. Una vez en tierra, Fergus se adelantó a caballo para comunicarle al rey que habían llegado los hombres a quienes había llamado.

-Mostradles ahora vuestra bondad- le dijo

-No estoy preparado para recibirlos- contestó Connacher - Envíalos a la Gran Llanura, a la Posada de la Rama Roja. Mi casa estará lista mañana.

Los viajeros se instalaron. A última hora de la noche, el rey Connacher mandó llamar al guerrero Gelban Grednach.

-Ve a la posada - ordenó el rey - en la que se hospeda Deirdre esta noche y dime si conserva su belleza. Debo saberlo enseguida.

Grednach bajó a la posada a toda prisa. Sin aliento, se asomó a la ventana para verlos a los cuatro y se fijó en Deirdre. Tan grande era su belleza que jadeó, delatando así su presencia. Naois alzó la mirada y vio a Grednach mirándolos. Cogió unos dados que había sobre la mesa y los arrojó hacia la ventana. Uno de ellos alcanzó a Grednach en un ojo y le dejó tuerto. Grednach salió de allí dando gritos y volvió corriendo a donde estaba el rey, que caminaba impaciente por su habitación.

Grednach entró con la cara ensangrentada.

-¿La has visto? - preguntó el rey

-La he visto y, mientras me asomaba, Naois me ha sacado un ojo - contestó, encogiendose de dolor.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?- inquirió el rey

-Os diré la verdad. Aun tuerto, de no ser por vuestra urgente petición mi único deseo habría sido seguir allí contemplándola durante toda la vida.

Connacher montó en cólera e hizo que se reuniesen enseguida cien valerosos hombres en su salón.

-Id junto a la posada. Matad a los forasteros y traedme viva a Deirdre o moriréis todos.

Los guerreros se aprestaron para la batalla. Sin que el rey lo supiera, Levercham había estado oculta entre todos ellos y se adelantó a todo correr para avisar a los Hijos de Uisnach.

-Mis hermanos y yo lo impediremos - dijo Naois al enterarse.

Así pues, hicieron rápidos preparativos para la batalla, salieron al gran llano armados hasta los dientes, avanzaron por el campo y se escondieron tras una hilera de árboles.

Desde que existe el mundo los hombres llevan milenios guerreando entre sí, pero esa noche no había hombres tan en desventaja como los Hijos de Uisnach. Empero, no es menos cierto que tampoco los había de corazón tan noble. De hecho, si hubiera que medirlos por su espíritu, cada uno de los hermanos equivalía a veinte guerreros normales. Los guerreros del rey aparecieron rápidamente en el lindero del llano y los jóvenes héroes entraron directamente en lid. Sus espadas refulgían en la oscuridad con ígneos destellos azulados, tan soliviantados tenían los ánimos los que habían sido traicionados. Con el entrechocar de las espadas resultaba imposible distinguir quien desafiaba a quién y la hierba se empapó de sangre hasta quedar convertida en un gran charco. Al terminar la batalla, los hermanos habían conseguido abatir a los cien.

Connacher llegó al lindero del llano y prorrumpió en exclamaciones de ira, pero los Hijos de Uisnach y Deirdre ya regresaban a casa atravesando en la oscuridad la gran llanura. El rey mandó llamar a Cathbad el druida y, esforzándose por conservar la calma, le dijo:

-Deténlos o haré que te destierren para siempre.

Sin decir palabra, Cathbad puso manos a la obra e hizo crecer en la llanura un bosque lleno de tupidos matorrales, pero los hermanos lo atravesaron con facilidad, como si no hubiera más que aire.

Convirtió después la llanura en un mar de aguas gélidas. Los hermanos se quitaron la camisa. Deirdre se encaramó a los hombros de Naois y nadaron contra el rugir de la corriente. Su velocidad no disminuyó y los hermanos avanzaron tan aprisa como lo habían hecho antes a pie.

Al ver aquello, el rey frunció el ceño y el druida temió por su vida. Alzó los brazos y el mar se convirtió en piedra, disparándose al aire rocas afiladas como espadas que entrechocaban con gran estrépito, como monstruosas muelas de un enorme gigante de granito. Los hermanos corrieron sobre las piedras, resbalando y cayendo en múltiples ocasiones. Por último, el más joven de ellos, Allen, lanzó un grito de dolor y Naois lo cargó sobre su hombro derecho, aunque no tardó en morir. Naois no lo soltó sino que continuo llevandolo sobre el hombro.

Buscó con la mirada a Arden, pero, para desgracia suya, vió que tambíen había muerto y eso le arrebató el deseo de vivir. A causa de las heridas o de la pena o, seguramente, de las dos cosas juntas, Naois se desanimó y resbaló entre dos piedras. Tendido entre las hirientes rocas, cayó presa de un total desaliento y murió sin decir palabra. En ese preciso momento, la llanura volvió a ser hierba.

-Ya se han ido - dijo Cathbad - Los Hijos de Uisnach han muerto y ya no os molestaran más.

Dicho esto, el druida volvió a desaparecer en la noche.

El rey fue a contemplar a Deirdre con sus propios ojos. La encontró arrodillada sobre Naois y sus hermanos, sollozando sin palabras. Sin dejar que se recuperase de su profundo dolor, el rey ordenó que la llevasen a su palacio y la encerraran. Después hizo cavar una tumba para los hermanos en el mismo lugar en que yacían. Se colocó en aquel lugar un menhir sobre el cual se grabó el nombre de Uisnach.

Cumplida la profecía, Deirdre permaneció una quincena en la residencia de Connacher. No podía comer ni concililar el sueño. Trancurridos treinta dias, llegó el invierno y un suave manto de nieve cubrío el mndo que divisaba a través de su ventana. Deirdre pidió a un guerrero que le trajese su arpa y allí, sola en su cuarto cerrado, le cantaba a Naois en voz baja, pues sabía que moriría en cuanto Connacher lo ordenase. Dirigiendo la vista a la vasta llanura vacía, cantaba:

"En cielos de gélida nieve por los que vagan vientos de tristeza

arde débilmente un sol rojizo. Fuieste mi hogar allá donde yo iba.

En campos verdes ahora desconocidos, con tu nombre sobre el menhir,

el amor invita a una última llamada cuando la muerte comienza a caer de la vida.

Los arroyos no van ya a mareas de mares lejanos. Un amor no puede envejecer sin recuerdos;

tus brazos, mi hogar en que dormía.

En campos verdes ahora desconocidos, con tu nombre sobre el menhir,

el amor invita a una última llamada cuando la muerte comienza a caer de la vida.

Todas mis lágrimas se despliegan ahora.¿ Cómo podré envejecer yo sola?

Vierten sus luces los astros polvorientos cuando desde la vida va la muerte en silencio

deslizándose lentamente a la noche.

Por la mañana, cuando quiso llamarla el rey, Deirdre estaba ya muerta. El rey la hizo enterrar en las colinas en que había pasado su infancia. Pero un pequeño grupo de gente acudío de noche, clandestinamente, y la llevó a la Gran Llanura, a otra tumba contigua a la de Naois. La gente señaló las dos tumbas clavando sendas estacas de madera en el suelo.

Dos años más tarde crecían junto al menhir dos hermosos tejos. Aunque entre sus bases había una separación de dos metros, los troncos habían crecido juntos y entrelazados. Unidos por sus ramajes, formaban un sólo árbol. Aunque la piedra se convirtió ya en polvo, los árboles siguen aún vivos en ese lugar.

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que se volverían a encontrar en otra vida…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de crepúsculo ni de las leyendas que se utilizaron para este fic.

Capitulo 2:

Riiing riiing…

"_Que alguien callase ese maldito ruido"_- pensé.

Riiiing riiiing…

Abrí pesadamente los ojos y me di cuenta que era el despertador.

Cuando vi eran las 7:00 AM. Pare el despertador y me levante.

Fui al baño, me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes.

Luego me vestí, tome mi mochila y camine escaleras abajo.

Al entrar en la cocina vi a mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett desayunando y me les uní.

Al terminar puse el plato y los cubiertos en el lavaplatos. Puse mi mochila en el hombro y salí puesto que mi novio Marco me esperaba en su auto.

Lo salude y nos dispusimos a ir para el colegio.

Cuando llegamos al colegio bajamos y nos fuimos con nuestros amigos…

No puedo creer que me castigaran por tu culpa Alice- le dije a la pixie de mi mejor amiga.

En este momento estábamos en el almuerzo y yo regañaba a Alice por mandarme un mensaje en clase de química.

Pero es que nadie te dijo que lo leyeras- respondió simplemente y me saco la lengua.

Genial- dije con sarcasmo.

Tranquila amor- dijo Marco- sabes cómo es Alice.

Lo sé pero tendré que quedarme después de clases con la horrible profe de lengua que odia a los adolescentes y me quitaron el cel- conteste.

Marco no dijo nada más, solo me abrazo y me beso la frente.

"Tramposo". Pensé…

Ya habían terminado las clases para sacar una copia de cumbres borrascosas pero cuando abrí, un papel cayo de él. Lo recogí. Deje mis cosas, agarre el libro y me fui al aula de detención.

Cuando llegue solo estaban Edward Cullen y su novia de plástico.

"Estupendo, seguro los atraparon de nuevo en una posición no apta para menores y yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias". Pensé angustiada.

Me senté lo más lejos posible de ellos. Deje mi mochila colgada en la silla y puse el papel y el libro en el banco.

Decidí primero abrir el papel porque de seguro era de Marco o Alice o alguno de mis hermanos pero en vez de eso encontré algo muy diferente.

"Esto te servirá. Te lo aseguro.

Bestia de Gévaudan

Algunas leyendas sobre perros negros se basan en acontecimientos reales. Entre 1764 y 1767, una misteriosa criatura similar a un lobo supuestamente atacó y mató a entre sesenta y cien personas en la zona del centro-sur francés. Llamada bestia de Gévaudan, la criatura era tan grande como una vaca, y tenía el pecho amplio, una cola larga terminada en un mechón de pelo, orejas grandes y puntiagudas y una boca enorme con colmillos salientes. Los habitantes de la zona creían que se trataba de un hombre lobo o una hechicera que había adoptado la forma de un monstruo para alimentarse de carne humana. El método de ataque de la bestia resultaba particularmente atemorizante. Solía centrarse en la cabeza de su víctima, que aplastaba o arrancaba. También parecía preferir presas humanas, en particular mujeres y niños, en lugar de animales de granja. A pesar de que el rey francés Luis XV envió a sus mejores cazadores de lobos a perseguir al animal, la bestia fue finalmente derrotada por un cazador de la zona, Jean Chastel, quien aseguró haber rezado y leído la Biblia antes de su triunfo."

Que rayos? Me pregunte al leer lo que contenía.

Esto de seguro es una broma de Marco. Deduje.

Y tu porque estás aquí?- me pregunto Cullen.

Yo levante la cabeza pero antes de contestar alguien se me adelanto.

De seguro por hablar con sus amiguitas- dijo la idiota de Tanya.

No les importa- dije yo cortante.

Y por primera vez note que la profesora de detención no había llegado.

Eso era raro. A esa profesora le gustaba mucho ver nuestro sufrimiento por quedarnos acá mientras los demás ya se habían ido.

Pero lo pase de largo.

Cuando termino la hora los 3 nos levantamos y en silencio salimos del aula y estábamos por salir del edificio pero cuando intente abrir la puerta no cedió.

Pero qué? Me pregunte.

Porque no la abres- dijo la odiosa de Tanya.

No lo sé, tal vez porque no puedo- dije con sarcasmo.

A ver. Déjame a mí- dijo Cullen pero cuando intento no cedió. Otra vez.

Volvió a intentar pero no pudo.

Ya vale- dije puesto que se notaba que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave-porque no vamos al armario del conserje. Puede que haya una llave de repuesto.

Y así nos fuimos para allá.

Cuando llegamos y fui a abrirla jamás me imagine lo que habría.

Aaaaaaahhh!- grite y salí para atrás.

Cuando Tanya y Cullen vieron lo mismo también gritaron.

Ahí, en frente nuestro estaba nuestra profesora de lengua y detención totalmente comida. Y lo peor tenía la cabeza aplastada.

Sentí que esa parte me sonaba de algo pero mi cabeza no me dejo ceder a esa información.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- dije y le volví a echar una mirada- y rápido- agregue.

Cierto, porque no quiero que eso le pase a mi lindo cuerpecito- dijo Tanya.

"En serio! Teníamos un muerto frente a nosotros y a ella solo le preocupaba su cuerpo? Increíble" pensé.

Marco pov:

Debía salir de aquí luego de lo que hice.

No me había podido controlar.

Flashback:

Estaba sentado en un aula vacía esperando que Bella saliera de detención cuando la profe de lengua abrió la puerta.

Chico no puedes estar aquí- dijo gruñona- las clases terminaron solo pueden estar los de detención.

Ok profe ya me voy- le conteste pero al tomar aire su esencia me invadió. Sentí mis dientes cambiar poco a poco. Mis ojos se dilataban y Mi animal tomo el control y la ataque. Cuando al fin me pude controlar me transforme otra vez en humano y cuando vi lo que hice casi vomito. La profesora estaba destrozada. Tomando un poco de control la lleve al cuarto del conserje y la deje ahí sin saber que hacer

Fin flashback.

Cuando iba a girar en una esquina para ir otra vez al armario del conserje para ver si había alguna llave ahí rápidamente me escondí detrás de la pared al darme cuenta q bella, tanya y cullen estaban mirando con terror adentro del armario.

Rayos. Me había olvidado por completo de q bella estaba en detención luego de li que hice. Me volví un par de metros y.

Bella? Donde es-. Grite interrumpiéndome cuando gire haciendo como que justo la encontré- ahí estas amor- Dije acercándome- que pasa q tienes esa cara?- pregunte haciéndome el confundido. Ella solo me miro y volvió a mirar al armario. Yo la alcance en donde estaba y la mire con la misma cara de antes pregunte- que paso? Estas bien?

Si estoy bien pero no sabemos q paso, encontramos a la profe así- respondió e indico a la profesora dentro del armario y yo hice una cara de impresión y asco- Por cierto q haces aquí?- me pregunto.

Me quede en un aula esperando a que salieras- le conteste.

Ah. Okay, este es el plan Marco, tú y tanya vayan por allá- señalo a la derecha- y yo y cullen por allá. Dijo y señala la izquierda.

Porque no yo y vos por allá y cullen y tanya por acá- pregunte.

Porque contigo me distraeré y con cullen tendré mas ganas de irme- dijo sonriendo, se fueron y yo me tuve que ir con tanya.

"_Diablos"_ pensé…

Edward y yo avanzamos por los pasillos para ir a la cafetería.

Ya habíamos revisado las demás puertas pero también estaban cerradas.

Andábamos pasando por un aula cuando Edward me agarro del brazo hasta el aula, abrió la puerta y la cerro dejándome a mí de espaldas apoyada en la puerta y el frente mío tapándome la boca para que no grite.

Te destapare la boca despacito y tú no gritaras ok?- pregunto en un susurro y yo asentí.

Cuando mi boca por fin estuvo libre.

Q rayos haces- le pregunté.

Vi la sombra de alguien y puede q sea el asesino con el animal salvaje porque un animal no puede entrar así como así en una escuela cerrada, pero si quieres la próxima te dejo para q te devore- me dijo.

Vete a la mierda- dije yo y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron algo sucedió. Nuestros rostros estuvieron más y más cerca q nuestras narices se rozaban.

Y sin darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos moviéndose entre sí con sincronía.

Mis brazos se enrollaron en sí cuello alborotando su cabello y los suyos pasaron por mi cintura.

De pronto flashbacks inundaron mi cabeza.

Nos separamos lentamente sintiendo nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas

Deirdre- susurro.

Naois- susurre.

Estábamos como en una burbuja cuando esta se rompió por un grito.

Nos separamos rápidamente asustados.

Que fue eso? Pregunte.

No lo sé vamos a ver. Contesto.

Salimos del aula y corrimos donde se escuchó el grito.

No estuve preparada para ver lo que vi.

Aaah!- Grite mirando el cuerpo de tanya totalmente destrozado.

Oh por dios- Dijo Edward.

Donde-donde esta marco- Pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado.

Marco! Marco!- Lo llame- marco!- Pegue un grito desgarrador al nadie contestarme..

Qué? Qué?- Pregunto y vino corriendo.

Yo suspire de alivio.

Dónde estabas? Me asustaste- Dije sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Tranquila aquí estoy. Dijo y entonces desvió la vista hacia tanya.

Que paso?- pregunto.

Esa misma pregunta te la iba a hacer a ti- dijo Edward.

Ella y yo estábamos buscando una salida peri yo vi una sombra De alguien y lo seguí, no creí q terminaría así, lo siento- Dijo.

Pues deberías porque por tu culpa está muerta, tú la dejaste sola- grito Edward.

No sabía q pasaría esto- Lo enfrento marco.

Cálmense los dos- Grite yo también- Echándonos la culpa no llegaremos a nada- Dije

Díselo a él. Dijo marco.

Ya basta- les dije con dureza.

Ok- dijeron los dos.

Solo nos falta revisar la puerta de atrás de la cocina ok y debemos estar alerta a cualquier cosa porqué un maniaco con un animal salvaje nos persigue- les ordene.

Los dos asintieron

Edward iba a agarrar el cuerpo de tanya pero yo antes le dije.

No lo toques- Grite- Si algo aprendí de ver tantas series policiacas con tu hermana porque según ella algunos actores están buenísimos es nunca se debe tocar una escena del crimen porque re pueden culparte a ti así que andando a la cocina de la cafetería...

Cuando estuvimos ahí ellos empezaron a hablar muy bajito de no sé qué hasta q empezaron a pelear pero cuando iba a pararlos algo sucedió.

La bestia de gebaudan- susurre inconscientemente.

Marco pov:

Flashback.

Ya me tenía harto.

Lo único q escuchaba de ella era bla bla bla bla.

Y no pide contenerme y me transforme.

Aaaaaaaaahhh!- Grito.

Cuando me transformé otra vez en humano me fije en lo q hice y salí corriendo para que no me vieran q estuve ahí cuando la atacaron.

Fin flashback.

Ahora estábamos en la cocina de la cafetería para ver si la puerta de atrás estaba abierta.

Bella iba adelante y cullen a mi lado.

Sabes… ahora sé porque estas con ella. Besa de maravilla- dijo cullen.

De que rayos estás hablando?- le pregunte.

Creo que me entendiste muy bien, nos besamos y a ella ni le desagrado creo q hasta puedo asegurar que le gusto- Dijo.

Cállate- Le grite y le empuje.

Aguántatela hombre- dijo- ella no es más tuya.

No aguante. Mis sentimientos eran muy manipulables. Mas el odio, la ira y la irritación.

Sin pensar en nada cedi a mi animal convirtiéndome delante de los dos tirándome hacia cullen.

Oí q bella susurro algo pero mi animal manejaba mi cuerpo.

Bella pov:

No. No puede ser.

Debía hacer algo antes de q mate a Edward.

Por mi visión periférica note las cuchillas de las cocineras

"_Lo siento marco"._ Pensé agarrando dos de las cuchillas de la cocina.

Le clave una en la pata desviando su atención de un Edward todo arañado.

La bestia rugió y se abalanzó hacia mí tirándome en el proceso.

Pero cuando no sentí nada abrí mis ojos fuertemente cerrados encontrándome con sus ojos y vi que lentamente volvía a ser humano.

Se levantó como pudo de mí y ya parado sus ojos fueron hacia un sitio y yo seguí su mirada para ver la segunda cuchilla clavada en su estómago y sangre saliendo a montones de ahí y de su herida de la pierna.

Sentí mis lágrimas saladas rodando por mis mejillas y vi como su vida iba saliendo de sus ojos.

Lo siento. Por todo- Susurro y luego su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo con lis ojos abiertos.

Sentí q mus lágrimas caían más fuerte.

Marco- Gemí.

Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor.

Lo siento. Fue mu culpa- Dijo Edward- Yo lo provoque pero no sabía.

Tranquilo. Debería haber sabido que era él- le conteste.

Tenemos que sacar tus huellas de las cuchillas- Dijo él y yo le mire con una ceja levantada.

No eres la única que ve series policiacas con mi hermana- Dijo a mi pregunta no formulada sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomo uno de los trapos y los paso por las cuchillas tratando de no cambiar nada.

No deben saber q estuvimos aquí porque jamás nos creerían lo que paso- dije yo.

Nos fuimos por la puerta de atrás de la cocina que por suerte habían olvidado cerrar sin dejar nuestras huellas...

Estábamos en el funeral de marco y tanya.

Nadie supo que paso puesto que la policía solo tenía algunas hipótesis nada en concreto.

Solo yo, Edward y los padres de marco sabíamos la verdad y ellos ni me odiaron pero me explicaron lo q eran y que trataban de no hacerle daño a nadie.

Era mi turno de dejar la flor en el ataúd de marco. Le había llevado una rosa blanca la que a el tanto le gustaba porque decía q le recordaba a mí. Que el blanco significa pureza y que yo siempre era pura de corazón.

Se la deje con lágrimas en los ojos y antes de irme le susurre.

Te quiero y tu secreto me lo llevare a la tumba- dije sonriendo...

Ya todos se habían ido

Habíamos quedado solo Edward y yo.

A pesar de todo eran buenas personas- dijo mirando la tumba de tanya w estaba al ladi de la de marco.

Si lo eran- Dije.

El me tomo mi mano derecha con suavidad.

Es una nueva vida para los 4. Para ellos allá arriba- Dijo mirando al cielo- Y para nosotros acá abajo. Dijo mirándome.

Sip así es- Dije.

De repente una brida soplo y al mirar para adelante vimos a tanya y marco rodeados por una luz blanca.

Lo siento- Dijo tanya mirándome- Jamás debí portarme tan mal contigo.

No te preocupes yo tampoco debí- Le conteste y ella me sonrió.

Se lo que estás pensando- Dijo marco- Y no es tu culpa. Eh venido para darte las gracias antes de cruzar. Ahora soy libre y estaré tranquilo de que Edward te cuide puesto que él te ama tanto como yo lo hice Deirdre- Dijo guiñándome el ojo al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro.

Sean felices- Nos dijo tanya con una sonrisa sincera como jamás le vi.

Adiós- Nos saludaron los dos.

Y Edward y yo los despedimos con las manos.

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

Marco desapareció pero tanya se paró y se dio la vuelta.

Los veo al otro lado, puesto que será mejor que esta vez no reencarnen- Dijo y volvió a caminar hasta desaparecer.

Edward y yo nos sonreímos y comenzamos a caminar hacia su casa.

No pudimos evitar sus muertes pero ya están en un lugar mejor. Sin prejuicios o enemigos y algún día volveremos a vernos porque a todos nos toca su hora.

Pero por ahora disfrutare el tiempo que no pude disfrutar con mi amor.

Disfrutare de mi verdadero destino.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas aquí hice este two-shot para mi AI en mi tiempo libre. Espero le guste. No lo pude subir a tiempo porque se me rompio el mouse y mi compu sin el no la pude usar y ahí estaba el fic y lo tuve que reescribir con lo que me quedo en mi cabeza de la idea original y me prestaron una compu asi lo pude subir y asi que esto quedo que lo disfruten y ya pronto subiré la secuela de vivir sin ti y también modificare un poco el epilogo porque siento que me quedo flojo y confuso.

Las quiere.

Lula.


End file.
